


Forever

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Decapitation, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack has a secret admirer, and he'll do anything it takes to win Jack's heart.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Back to good old gore! This was just a quick idea I had so don't expect it to be any good. Enjoy!
> 
> Triggers: major character death, blood and gore, decapitation, graphic depictions of violence and gore

Everything was quiet as Jack stepped into school. Too quiet.

Normally there'd be students lining the halls, laughing and being loud as usual. But today, there was nobody. Not a single soul except for Jack in the main hallway. Jack was confused, thinking that maybe school had been called off for the day. But surely his friends would have told him about it, right? As he walked further into the hallway, he began to notice strange little details everywhere. Books thrown across the floor, lockers wide open, and papers covering the floor. Obviously something had happened there and everyone had left in a rush, but Jack was clueless. Jack was lost in his thoughts until he nearly slipped on something wet. Jack righted himself, cursing his clumsiness. But as he looked down, Jack's heart stopped.

It was blood, and an awful lot of it. It seemed to have dripped from somewhere, but Jack had no idea where. He looked to his right and saw a locker ajar, covered in the same blood. As he carefully stepped towards it, he saw something in the center of the locker. Jack nearly vomited when he saw what it was. It was a human heart, with a note carefully attached. Jack steeled himself and reached inside, carefully avoiding touching the heart. Jack's hands were shaking in fear as read the note aloud.

"Follow the trail to find me. I can't wait to see you. -Yan"

There was a small heart drawn next to message, and Jack wondered if it was intentional. He didn't know anyone with that name. Jack didn't care at this point, scared to see what awaited him. He stuffed the note in his pocket, looking down at the floor to see a trail of blood leading right. Jack took a deep breath, and reluctantly followed the bloodstains, hoping what was ahead wasn't any worse. Too bad he was dead wrong. As Jack rounded the corner to the boys locker room, he was met with an awful stench. He instinctively covered his noise, gagging at the smell. When Jack raised his head, his stomach lurched at the sight in front of him.

There was blood everywhere, soaking into every crevice. Bodies littered the floor, most cut into pieces. One was hanging out of a locker, dismembered and decapitated. But the worst part was that Jack recognized all of them. They were his best friends, ones he'd known since childhood. First, he noticed Tyler. He was laying on the floor closest to Jack, stomach split open and entrails everywhere. His eyes were gone, presumably taken by whoever killed him. Next was Wade, cut cleanly in half and hanging over a bench. Jack looked around for Ethan, only to realize that he'd already seen him. His body was the one stuffed into the locker, his head having rolled to left in a corner, roughly cut. Jack stepped closer out of morbid curiosity, body on autopilot. But as he took a step, he heard a sickening squelching noise, followed by a pop. Jack lifted his foot in surprise, nearly falling over. When he looked back down, his stomach lurched again.

It was one of Tyler's eyes, now squashed under his foot. Jack couldn't take it anymore, leaned over, and vomited. How could anyone have done this? Who the hell was capable of this? Jack was hoping that it was all just a dream, but the ever present stench of blood and guts told him all he needed to know. Jack was sobbing in between bouts of vomiting. As Jack continued to heave, he heard footsteps down the hall. Bracing himself on a bench, Jack turned his head and looked up, hoping to find whoever the footsteps belonged to. But of course, there was nothing. He'd sworn he'd heard a laugh, but he knew it had to be his mind playing tricks on him. As Jack stood up, his knee bumped something heavy under the bench. Jack really hoped it wasn't someone else's head. He reached down to pull out the object, only to freeze. It was a chainsaw, coated in blood and bits of organs, and Jack wanted to vomit again. But once again, there was a note attached ever so gently, free of blood. With shaking hands, Jack picked up the note.

"Like what I did with the decorations? I always thought this place needed sprucing up. Follow the body parts to find me. You're nearly there! - Yan"

Jack was terrified now, thinking that whoever did this was absolutely insane. And apparently, they had a thing for Jack. Hopefully he wouldn't end up dead too. Jack tossed the note into a pool of blood, bracing himself for what he was going to see next. Sure enough, there was a trail of fingers, arms, and hands leading towards the gym. Jack sighed, not even surprised at this point. He just wanted to get this over with and forget it ever happened. As he walked the long path to the gym, he saw bodies hanging from the ceiling around him out of the corner of his eye. Jack ignored them, occasionally kicking the odd body or two out of his way. After what seemed like hours, Jack was finally at the doors to the gym. He took another deep breath, and opened the doors. 

It was dark, except for s single spotlight in the center. There was a man standing with his back to Jack, holding something that he couldn't see. There also seemed to be someone in front of him, hunched over on the ground, hidden by the figure. Whoever the person was, they were sobbing. Jack could've sworn the person's hair looked like his boyfriend Mark's, but he wasn't sure. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Mark anywhere. Not even among the dead bodies. Jack got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, hoping that the other man wasn't Mark. As Jack stepped forward, the figure turned towards him, laughing.

"You're finally here! I was wondering why it took you so long. Y'know, I've been watching you for a while Jack. Seeing you so happy with Mark. It made me so jealous, not being able to be with you," Yan said in what seemed like a cheery tone. Jack could see that he was covered in blood, holding a bloody katana. Jack gulped at the sight, realizing that this man was the one responsible for the deaths of his friends. Jack became angry, balling his fists and resisting the urge to cry.

"What the fuck did you do? What did you do to Mark?" Jack screamed, near the point of crying. 

"I had to get rid of everyone to get to you, senpai. I just have to be with you! I couldn't stand to see you with anyone else," the man said, raising the katana slightly.

"Cut the creepy shit! Where's Mark?" Jack yelled in frustration, almost ready to punch the man.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" Yan laughed, stepping to the side and grabbing the hair of the man on the ground. Jack froze, his worst fear confirmed.

It was Mark, sobbing with his hands tied behind his back, gagged with a piece of cloth. His face was cut up, blood still fresh. Jack couldn't hold it in any longer and began to sob. The other man laughed again and brought the katana to Mark's chest.

"Don't worry, he won't get in our way anymore," he said as raised the katana, poised to strike. Jack rushed into action, going against his better judgement and running to Mark. It was stupid and Jack knew that he couldn't do anything to save to his boyfriend, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. As the blade sunk into Mark's chest, he screamed through the gag, a noise that would haunt Jack for the rest of his life. Yan moved the blade around, cutting through Mark's chest, gritting his teeth as he did so. Jack stopped, lying on the floor now, frozen in fear and watching as his boyfriend was being killed right in front of his eyes. Eventually, Mark's eyes began to close, gag stained with blood, sobs weakening. With a final push, something popped out of the other side of Mark's body, and Mark's eyes went wide, body convulsing. Yan laughed as he withdrew the blade and Mark collapsed forward, letting out a final breath. Jack screamed, seeing what was on the end of blade.

It was Mark's heart, pierced straight through the center. Jack was openly sobbing now, body shaking from the force of his sobs. Mark was dead, and it was all his fault. As Jack continued to cry, he faintly heard Yan's footsteps grow closer, and the sound of something wet. When Jack raised his head, he felt the cold steel of the katana on the back of his neck. He looked up, seeing Yan's bloody face illuminated by the sole light above them, face twisted into a slasher smile. 

"I'll give you my heart, just like he did!" Yan laughed wildly, clearly gone off the deep end.

"I'll never be with you. Just give up. Just end my misery please, I want to be with him," Jack sobbed out, pleading with Yan to show him mercy. Yan's briefly looked sad, as if he could even feel sadness. But it quickly turned to a look of disgust.

"I went through all of this trouble for you, Jack! But fine. If I can't have you, then nobody can," Yan cried out, growling as he raised the katana, the blade glistening in the light. Jack gulped, saying his final goodbye to Mark, wherever his spirit was now. He braced himself for the impact as he felt an enormous pain, blossoming in his neck, and then everything was black as Yan's voice echoed.

"We'll be together, forever."


End file.
